cncfandomcom-20200223-history
Templar
|image = Templar.jpg |imgsize = |imgdesc = A Nod Templar, note the heavy armour and musculature. |faction = Nod |baseunit = |role = Elite mutant |eliteability = |useguns = Tiberium flechette gun |usearmor = N/A |tier = |hp = 200 |shield = 100 |energy = |timedlife = |armortype = SkinFlesh, ShieldKevlar |trans = |amphibious = |techlvl = |cost = |time = |produced = |req = |hotkey = |squadsize = |groundattack = |airattack = |cooldown = |airspeed = |landspeed = |seaspeed = |range = |sight = 75 |parent = |addons = |evolvesto = |upgrades = |power = |produce = |allows = |research = |ability = |structure = |notes = In multiplayer mode with extras enabled, if a Templar is killed, he nets 25 points, while each point of damage dealt to him is worth 0.012 points |margin = }} Templars are the final stage of Project: ReGenesis and one of the deadliest foes in Renegade. Background Far superior to their Initiate and Acolyte brethren, the Templars are genetically and bio-chemically engineered to be the perfect soldiers, possessing dense musculature, immunity to Tiberium, a phenomenal resistance to injury, advanced recognition of targets, superhuman data processing skills and tactical acumen. Templars are created loyal to the Brotherhood and follow orders unquestioningly. As befitting their status, these mutants bear the best body armour and weaponry that Nod can offer. Except for a breathing apparatus and green wires on their torso, they lack any other visible cybernetic augmentation. In-game The templars are more of a challenge than nod officers. They have better armour, move fast enough and use a weapon far more dangerous than the standard chaingun Nod officers possess (the Templars' tiberium auto rifle). Use laser weaponry to deal damage to them quickly. Do not use the chaingun or the automatic rifle as if they are injured in the torso they grab it in pain and "crouch" while trying to fire. As they fire on the floor, the tiberium "bolts fall onto them and keep healing them. The more they fire, the best is the chance to heal themselves. In multiplayer, they are available to Nod on extras-enabled servers. However, they are ironically the worst choice for a play to use if they are choosing to play as one of the ReGenesis projects, as unlike in singleplayer they only have 200 HP and no armor points as compared to 200 and 100 respectively in singleplayer, and in addition they wield the inferior Tiberium Flecette Gun as opposed to the Tiberium Auto-Rifle. In short they lack the speed of the Initiate, and the healing ability of the Acolyte (who can shoot his feet with his gun, which will actually heal him), and cannot use armor packs. Weirdly, though they have gigantic armor plates covering their chest and most of their legs, but their belly, lower arms, lower back, the back of their feet, and their leg calves are completely bare. However, shooting these areas will not increase the damage dealt. Cut content Interestingly, a GDI version of the mutant (complete with a skin and configuration) is present in the files, but not in the actual game. The mutant is stronger (with 350 hit points and 150 armour points, as compared to the 200 and 100 respectively for Nod), and is armed with a Tiberium automatic rifle. Gallery File:Renegade_Templar_concept_art.jpg|Concept art File:Renegade_Templar_Render.jpg|Render Category:Renegade infantry